


hiya there, richie

by booksameliad



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: the clown never leaves richie





	hiya there, richie

 

_Richie_ _waded_ _through the water,_ _trying_ _desperately_ _, oh so_ _desperately_ _to_ _get_ _out of the water and onto the dry, flat land,_ _which_ _wouldn't_ _stop him from running far, far away from the_ _creature_ _that he_ _defeated_ _. The_ _creature_ _that_ _almost_ _got_ _away_ _with_ _Bill, but he saved_ _him_ _, he_ _saved_ _him._

_And_ _he's_ _almost_ _to the land, about to reach_ _up_ _and grab a branch when he feels the creature standing_ _behind_ _him_ _, holding_ _something_ _, breathing, and he hears a_ _child_ _laugh._

_"Aw, Richie! Join me!"_

_He slowly turns around in the cold, cold water, as dark as his hair. He turns and IT is_ _standing_ _there. The name Pennywise pops into his_ _head_ _, but_ _that_ _can't_ _be the clowns name. It sounds too_ _cheerful_ _, too happy, too childish._

_"Hiya_ _there_ _Richie." The clown grins, and_ _Richie_ _shivers at the_ _thought_ _of all the_ _hidden_ _rows of teeth. "Do you want to join us?"_

_The clown reaches_ _behind_ _him, pulling out a single red balloon._

_"Or do you want a balloon?_ _It's_ _straight from the_ _circus_ _you never go to!" Pennywise grinned. "_ _It's_ _filled_ _with_ _candy_ _and cotton candy and_ _popcorn_ _and hotdogs and all the_ _prizes_ _you_ _could_ _ever want! You can take it, but only if_ _you'll_ _float with us."_

_Richie_ _still_ _stood_ _looking at_ _he_ _clown, paralyzed._

_"Aw,_ _don't_ _act like that Rich!" Georgie grins beside Pennywise. "_ _He's_ _really_ _nice!_ _He's_ _given me all the toys_ _and_ _books and food and anything you could want for!_ _He's_ _even_ _giving me the_ _chance_ _to_ _go_ _back to Bill!"_

_"G-go b-back to B-Bill?" Richie stuttered, tears dripping off of his_ _face_ _into_ _the_ _water_ _beneath_ _him._

_Georgie grinned. "Yes! He said I could go back and be with Bill_ _again_ _until_ _I die if you go_ _with_ _the clown."_

_"W-with the c-clown?"_ _Richie_ _asked, taking a_ _step_ _back._

_"Yes, with_ _the_ _clown!" Georgie_ _said_ _,_ _taking_ _a step towards Richie. "If_ _you_ _go with him, you'll_ _float_ _too."_

_"W-what?"_ _Richie_ _turned around and saw no one there._

_"If_ _you_ _come with me,_ _you'll_ _float too." Pennywise_ _grinned_ _as he took a step_ _towards_ _Richie,_ _then_ _another._

_Richie really started crying then. He_ _wiped_ _his eyes,_ _and_ _when he looked at where they had been, they were gone._ _He_ _sighed and turned around._

_"Boo."_

_Pennywise_ _grinned_ _as Richie fell_ _backwards_ _into the water, and_ _Richie_ _couldn't_ _get out of the water._

_He_ _kept_ _trying and trying, but_ _all_ _he_ _could_ _hear was the clown and Georgie laughing as he struggled and struggled and struggled and-_

"Richie!" Bill shouted as Richie woke up in his bed, struggling with the covers as he looked around the room.

Bill was standing beside his bed, and Richie felt weak when he realized his best friend had seen this side of him.

Eddie's standing in the doorway along with Stan, looking at him with tears in their eyes.

He feels the tears come to his eyes again as he stuffs his head under his pillow, feeling stupid.

He got a stupid nightmare over a stupid fucking clown. They killed the fucker, they shoved a pile down its throat, but he still doesn't know why he's so afraid of IT.

"R-richie?" He hears Bill asks, and he feels happy because they're there, helping him. But then they're _there,_ helping him.

"N-no." He cries, and Georgie smiling from the dream pops into his head, and he cries even harder.

"Maybe we should leave." He hears Stan suggest, and he cries even harder somehow because they're trying to help him.

"Y-you guys can g-go. I'll s-stau here w-with him." He hears Bill offer, and he hears the door close behind the other two.

Bill sighs and climbs into bed, laying beside Richie. He pulls the pillow off of his head, and pulls him close to him.

"I love you Richie." He mumbles as Richie wraps his arms around him, crying into his chest as he plays with Richie's hair. He kisses Richie on the forehead a few minutes later.

Richie slowly starts to calm down after that, but it's still a little while before he's stopped crying and feeling panicked.

He hugs Bill tighter and Bill pulls him in.

"I l-love you Bill." He says as he looks up at him.

"I love y-you too R-Richie." He smiled before tilting his head to kiss Richie.

And Richie kisses back.


End file.
